


I'm (not quite) human

by TheAustralianClexian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abbey is a bitch, BAMF Clarke, BAMF Lexa, Badass Clarke, F/F, Genetic Modification, Grounder Clarke Griffin, I just cant be bothered naming them all, Science Experiment, many more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAustralianClexian/pseuds/TheAustralianClexian
Summary: When Jake griffin finds out about the oxygen problem much earlier Abbey uses it as a political move that gets him floated and Clarke put in Solitary at the age of 11. But behind the scenes the Ark is doing human experiments and Clarke is taken as a test subject to try and perfect the operation to create super soldiers for when the Ark comes down





	1. How it Happened

It had only been a few days since her father was floated and she was locked up in solitary. Her father had discovered a fatal flaw in the Ark's oxygen system that would effect a lot of people, he had decided that everyone had the right to know about something that would effect them all, she agreed with him. The council didn't. 

 

They had stormed her room when she was talking to her dad about the things that happened in class with Wells and about the pretty girl that sat in the corner and didn't talk to people. Her mother was with them and had pointed out her and her father, said some rushed things before she was being man handled and thrown in a cell. A solitary one, so it didn’t take much to imagine that her father had been floated. 

 

"Prisoner 3-1-9, please stand up and face the door" A voice echoed around her cell, she ignored it, she just continued to stare at the ceiling, her life was over and she was only 11 years old. That should have meant that she would be locked up here with no human interaction for 7 years, but she took solace in the fact she would probably suffocate in 6. 

 

"Prisoner 3-1-9, stand up and face the door!" The guard outside wasn’t very happy with her ignoring her orders, but what's the worst that they could do? Shock lash her? She just didn’t care anymore. 

"It's fine, she's probably just grieving now." She heard Jaha's voice through the door, she really hated the man right now, he was the one that had ordered her father's execution, although it was her mother that had betrayed them. 

 

She heard the door open but didn't even glance at it as she just continued to stare at the roof of her cell. 

"Clarke, I am here as the Chancellor to let you know that you have been recruited into a secret operation that only a very select people know of, you should be honored by this privilege." She looked over at him, her eyes displaying a rage that could not be bottled up. 

 

"No." Was all she said as she made eye contact with the Chancellor. 

 

Jaha was taken back by the look in Clarke's eyes, not even adults who could hold a grudge had eyes with that much anger in them. But after finally processing what she said he just let out a small and sad sigh. 

"I'm sorry Clarke, but this is not an offer that you cannot deny. You have been chosen and that is that." 

Clarke just continued to look at the ceiling, back to ignoring the chancellor and went back to thinking about why her mother would betray her like she did, her mind not even recognizing that Jaha had taken out a syringe and was approaching her. He quickly put it in her neck and injected the fluid into her. It was only a few moments later that she was out cold. 

 

He called the guard outside and told her to carry her out of the cell and to follow him. He led them down a series of twisting hallways and turns until they reached what had looked like a dead end until Jaha took out a card and swiped it against the wall which slowly opened to reveal a secret passage that lead into a hallway that branched apart into different rooms full of scientific equipment. They continued to walk down the hall until they reached a room near the end that had the required testing equipment but also had a gurney in the middle. 

 

Giving the order Jaha had the guard place Clarke on the gurney and then strap her down. He stared at her, she was the daughter of his best friend, he was practically her uncle and it hurt him to see her this way, and for that he hated Abbey, cause to her it was all a power game to get the highest position on the ark and she wouldn't hesitate to use her family as chess pieces. 

 

He left Clarke on that table knowing that what was to come would be hell and that chances were that she wouldn't survive.


	2. Experimentation Part.1

Clarke woke to a bright white room, the bright LED's were shining down on her blinding her for a short while before she managed to regain her vision and look around. She noticed all the equipment around her, all the vials and beakers holding strange liquids, the burners keeping some hot while other were refrigerated. She tried to move her limbs but they wouldn't move and looking around she noticed that they were strapped to the gurney she was laying on. She gave a few more tugs before she gave up and leaned back into the gurney, giving up. Because hey. 

 

What's the worst they could do? 

 

It wasn't long after they woke up before two people walk in, one being Jaha, the other a woman dressed head to toe in white with a face mask so she couldn't identify her. 

 

"Clarke, what is happening here is we're playing God, attempting to create ultimate soldiers." He looked down at her and he could see the question in her eyes, 'why?'. 

 

"When we go back down to earth is no guarantee that the earth is going to be threat free, so we're trying to create the ultimate soldiers that can take on any threat. Why are we creating them now? We're not. We need to perfect the operation for when we go down, but to do that we need to operate and find where the flaws are. We are not expecting you to live after these operations, everyone else has died during the operations or shortly after." 

 

If there was one thing she had to say it was that this was the last thing she expected to happen to her. She had heard her mother talk about experiments but she never really paid attention to them as she was to busy worrying about whatever it was 7 year olds worried about, but she also had no concerns about her being selected for the program. 

 

She started down Jaha but after he had enough he gave her a farewell and then left the room in an unhurried manner leaving her alone with the lady in the white. Straining to look at what's above her head she could see the woman picking up test tubes before writing down some stuff on her tablet. 

 

"Tell me what you're going to do to me." It was a request and it would be the only thing she would request. She saw the lady freeze slightly, whether at her voice or request she wouldn't know but slowly she turned around to face her. Looking into her eyes, they were brown and icy cold. 

 

"I'm wondering where we are going to start with you. You are our youngest test subject but I'm thinking that we should start where we start with everyone else then follow a slightly different path." She spoke with a calm and even voice betraying nothing of what she was feeling. "The first step is the nanotechnology." She walked over to a table and pulled out a silver vial before moving again and picking a jet injector. "The nanotechnology will help you adapt to the other injections and can be wirelessly updated from an external source such so we can simply change the order from adapt to kill if you behave recklessly." 

 

The idea of the nanotechnology being able to kill her at the switch of a button wasn't very pleasant but then again she probably wouldn't survive long enough for them to test that feature. While she was contemplating this the lady in white had walked up beside. She grabbed her face and shoved it to the side exposing her neck so that she could inject her. Clarke didn't fight her and just let her inject her with the technology. 

 

The shot was painful, she even let out a gasp as she could feel the technology spread inside of her, navigating it's way all throughout her body, she felt the tears well up in her eyes and slip down her cheek as she couldn't hold them back. The lady in white watched this and set a timer on her tablet before walking out of the room, leaving her all alone to her thoughts and her pain. 

 

The pain continued for a few hours before it began dying down and giving her a rest. She had cried almost the entire time. It was only a few minutes after the pain had fully subsided that the lady in white was back again and this time she brought a man in white. 

 

"Please connect with her and check the nanos." Her voice was still calm and even. The man only offered a simple nod in return before pulling out a laptop. This was much more advanced then a tablet and only a few people had access to one. He was sitting down and typing away at his computer for a good 10 minutes before he finally looked up again and gave a quick nod. 

 

The woman in white after receiving the nod went and grabbed four I.V. poles and hooked a blueish green bag to each pole before attaching an I.V. drip to each one. The drips attached to each arm and to each leg. The lady in white went and grabbed another drug of some sort, this time it was a yellow in colour and it only had a small dosage. 

 

"This will cause your entire body to produce lactic acid in medium quantities." She spoke and received a glare from the man. 

 

"You are not supposed to tell the subjects what we are doing to them." The man spoke with a harshness in his voice. 

 

"I know, but she is only 11 years of age, doesn’t complain and doesn’t fight. She at least deserves to know what we are doing to her." The woman spoke but the glare from the man didn't lessen. "She's going to die soon, you know that currently the death rate is 100%" At that the man stopped his glare and looked towards Clarke. 

 

Clarke just glared back before tilting her head off to the side giving access to the woman in white and both were quite surprised when she did. The woman approached and this time the needle when in a lot smoother and the injection didn't cause any pain. The woman set another timer before walking out with the man. 

 

At first she didn't feel anything but after about 20 minutes her whole body started to feel as though it was burning. The lactic acid was burning away at everything in her body. Her muscles, bones, skin and organs. The burning slowly got worse as the time went on. The most unbearable part that caused her to whimper on many occasions was that the lactic acid was even being produced in her brain, she wasn’t sure what kind of effect that would have but she had to assume that she would die or the nanotechnology would fix it. 

 

But what she did know was that after all of this was over she wouldn't be able to move, but her muscles would also come back stronger, after all it was lactic acid that was released during exercise and cause your muscle to grow back stronger and that acid was being released on every part of her body. 

 

When the burning sensation finished all that was left was an extreme case of exhaustion and her entire body was limp. About an hour later the lady and the man came back into the room, obviously ready to move onto the next experiment. And although she had made her last request already she decided that it was more important to make another before . 

 

"Please let me rest." Her voice tired and strained. The man and woman looked at each other before giving each other a nod. 

 

"You have 12 hours." Was all the response she got from the man before they left again leaving her to her exhaustion where she quickly entered the world of dreams. 

 

_"Dad" she called out as the guards ripped her father from her, she struggled with all her might against the ones holding her. "Dad" she cried as they_ _dragged_ _her father away around the corner. She looked to her mother for emotional support only to see icy eyes and a feral grin on her face._  

 

_H_ _er mother looked down at her and stroked her face, there was no love in the touch, it was just as icy and cold as her eyes._  

 

_"I will take care of you." Her feral grin spreading even further across her face, she quickly looked away and saw the sadness in_ _Jaha's_ _eyes._  

 

She woke to the sound of a door opening, she had slept the entire 12 hours and her body was feeling much better. The man and lady entered again and did the same routine as they normally did. The man sitting at a work desk and typing away at the computer probably connecting to the nanotechnology within her to see how she is progressing. 

 

"The next injection is going to be one of the more painful ones as it works on you at a genetic level rather than at a bodily level." The voice was still even but a part of the coldness had vanished from yesterday. "The nanotechnology in you is going to scan your D.N.A. and then use this drug to alter all the cells in your body so that the change will happen rapidly instead of over a few years." 

 

Clarke thought about this for a second before shaking her head, the woman giving her a confused look. "no." She said it quietly but everyone in the room heard and the man turned around and glared at her. 

 

"You do not have a choice here 3-1-9." The man said her prisoner identification rather than her name, and she knew that they knew her name. 

 

"No, what I meant was," she started before looking at the man, "Don’t alter every cell in my body." Her words only confused them as the man dropped the glare and looked at her. 

 

"What do you mean?" He was obviously intrigued at her request. All the subjects screamed and fought, never had one given them a suggestion on how to modify them. 

 

"Don’t alter every cell in my body. Only focus on the stem cells within my bone marrow. The marrow will start producing new blood cells with the new genetic blueprint then you just have to wait about 36 to 48 hours for the new cells to flush out the old ones. It might be slower, but hey, we have about 100 years to do this right?" She honestly didn't know if what she was suggesting would make sense but she was just trying to buy more resting time. 

 

The man and woman looked at each other obviously in surprise bout what the little girl in front of them had said. The woman was a chemist with basic biology knowledge and the man was a computer expert. But it was obvious that the girl in front of them had more medical know how than either of them and no one had thought of her idea before, most usually didn’t last past this stage so it was worth a shot to give the girl's method a chance. 

 

The man jumped on his computer and started typing away for about half an hour trying to perfect the code that would instruct the nanos on what to do. He finally gave the go ahead to the woman to give her the injection and again Clarke offered her neck without struggling. The injection was in and there was no pain. 

 

But then a few minutes later the pain came. It came suddenly catching Clarke unaware as she let out a cry before she ground her teeth together. The pain was a deep pain that came from her very bones and it was unlike anything Clarke had felt before, this made the nanite injection look like a scraped knee. It wasn't long before she eventually passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who are reading this, I appreciate it.
> 
> If you would like to sway how to story unfolds just leave a comment, or if you would like something small added to the story.
> 
> And I'm missing a beta, so sorry about all the small mistakes.


	3. Experimentation Part.2

Clarke awoke to every part of her body screaming protest of what it had just been through. The pain that came with having your D.N.A modified is nothing to laugh at. The pain had dramatically decreased but it still felt like shards of glass were being pushed throughout her body and she just assumed it was the body fighting the new blood. 

 

The woman entered by herself again. She approached Clarke yet again with a jet injector full of the stuff that causes the lactic acid build up, and once she approaches she puts Clarke back on the I.V. drip which she assumes is some kind of liquid high in protein, vitamins and minerals since she only feels hungry but not malnourished or dehydrated. 

 

"Your idea was actually pretty genius, it prolongs the pain but it seems the survival rate will be much higher." She speaks with a calm voice but all of the iciness has been eradicated from it. She holds up the yellow liquid in front of Clarke. "This is called Lactobacillus, as I stated earlier it causes the body to produce lactic acid all around the body, it's basically a workout drug. It has no side effects beside from being sore and exhausted. But the end result is a week straight of intense workout on a specific muscle." As she spoke her voice carried the awe and wonder of what was in front of her. "So every time you take this it is like intense training for months. Now as you cant work out due to the lack of sustenance after a few doses of this you will probably be the strongest, no, you probably already are, if not close to, the strongest person on the Ark." 

 

She injected the needle into Clarke's neck and turned to walk out of the room but paused just before she left. "I forgot to tell you what the last injection actually did. It modified you D.N.A. so that some of it was similar to a bird's. We didn't change much, we just improved your respiration system so you can survive on less air and it should also increase the effective rate at which your body optimizes the oxygen you breath. And as a thanks for your advice on the D.N.A. modification I pulled a few strings and have gotten you some of the more powerful injections, the one I just gave you is 2.7 times more potent then the last one, and after you can have more freedom since you are so complying and non-aggressive." 

 

The woman left and Clarke could feel the burn beginning to start however it felt like a small tickle compared to the D.N.A. modification that she barely paid it any attention before she attempted to fall back asleep, but when she couldn't her thoughts drifted back to her father and the situation she's in and everything else just seemed so small, if she could survive the next few months, she had no idea what they would do if they succeeded in creating the soldier that they wanted. 

 

She could still feel the burning sensation intensify and her whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat, the burning was way more intense than it was last time and she could feel her body exhausting really rapidly and she soon fell into a dreamless sleep that had her down for hours. When she awoke next it was to the woman doubling the amount of bags that fed nutrients to her before giving her another dose of Lactobacillus before she fell asleep again due to body exhaustion. 

 

She awoke to the man and woman already in the room with her, the man was on the computer typing away at something. 

 

"She's awake." Was his response to seeing her staring at him. Once the woman had heard what he said she walked over to her and started stroking her head and staring at her with eyes that seemed to contain worry. 

 

"Decided to wake up yeah?" She joked but at her confused face she gave a little sigh, "you've been comatose for about 9 days. You're body couldn’t keep up with the lactic acid it was producing, but I must say, I've never seen an 11 year old girl with such muscles on her." She joked again, "while you were sleeping we finished modifying your respiratory system, your body now requires less oxygen to function but at higher levels you'll notice an increase in your recovery speeds. 95% of people are dead at this stage and all have died in the next but with your method you may be the first to survive. Now I know I mentioned some freedom, basically you'll get some gaps between experiments and instead of staying on the gurney you'll be moved to a room where you will be able to flex and stretch those muscles." 

 

"The next part is still focused on your respiratory system," her voice was even and calm again, "the next part we are modifying your D.N.A. again but this time we are trying to give you gills, so that if the need to fight underwater ever occurred then you would be able to." The woman stopped stroking her and again left to an area that Clarke couldn't see and grabbed a blue vial then loaded it into the jet injector. 

 

Clarke tilted her head again giving full access to the woman who only sighed before giving her the injection, she knew what to expect this time so she didn't let out the same shout she did at the first injection, it felt like her bones were twisting, breaking and being run through glass all at once, she managed to hold on to her conscience for about 15 minutes before collapsing. Her body was adjusting to this level of pain rather quickly. 

 

She awoke to what was becoming a vary similar sight, a white roof and bright LEDs. She looked around the room, as in really looked. She saw the multiple liquids and despite the labels being so small and far away she could almost read them. She saw all the different pieces of equipment laying around the room, there was a lot from something that looked like an oven to a wheel hat spun really fast. 

 

She decided that they must have some kind of monitor on her so that they could tell when she woke because she almost always wakes to the man and woman, who had walked in while she was checking out the equipment. 

 

"If you promise not to fight us we will take you to your resting room." The man spoke this time and she gave a quick nod, because even if she did fight where would she flee to? There was simply nowhere to hide on the Ark so fighting was pointless. The man and woman approached and undid the buckles holding her to the gurney starting with her arms before moving to her legs. 

 

They had to help her sit up straight as although she had stronger muscles the movement was now unfamiliar and she felt her body jerking. They helped slide her onto her feet before also helping her walk, instead of calling a guard to help carry her and for that she was thankful. They lead her down a hallway and continued down the hall until she reached a room that looked like it used to be a subject room but was modified into a bed room. 

 

When she walked in she saw her own bed and instantly was flooded with all the memories of the times her dad had comforted her on the bed and tears sprung up in her eyes and she dropped her head and let them silently fall. The man and woman said nothing and helped her to the bed where she curled up into a ball and pulled all the surrounding blankets onto her and that night, she cried herself to sleep. 

 

She awoke to the darkness that was created by her covers before kicking them off, she stood and decided to do some stretches to see how tight her muscles were after all that had happened to them. She looked around before she located a mirror and deciding to see how she looked. Pulling off her shirt she was surprised by a few things. 

 

She had almost no body fat. Her muscles were hard and the process and burned away all the body fat but she hadn't expected that. Looking in the mirror she could see almost all of her muscles, the abs she were the most shocking as before she entered the program although she wasn't fat, no one on the ark was, she was certainly far from having muscle there. 

 

Secondly her breasts were slightly bigger than before and she had no idea why. The same thing that gave her abs should have destroyed her breasts as they should have been burnt away, but they were slightly bigger instead. 

 

Lastly was the gills. Reason they were last was simply because they were a lot harder to notice unless you paid close attention. She ran her fingers across the gills and felt the way they slightly moved under her finger tips, send a weird sense down her spine as the gills moved. 

 

Finally having enough of staring at herself she decided to do some stretches. They were tight, after having not moved for about 2 weeks and then being heavily strained she had assumed that they wouldn’t want to move at all. 

 

So she spent that day doing exercises and stretching her body and found that each time she did something she could do it slightly better the next time, probably thanks to the nanotechnology in her. But by the end of the day she was just as flexible as she was before, but that wasn’t that flexible so she would continue to stretch everyday. 

 

The break in experiments only lasted a few days but in that time she was able to limber up fairly well and was able to bend in weird places. She also did a few other things like learning to grab the wall and climb it, cause there were no footholds or anything so any mishap and she ended up on her rear. She was stuck to the roof when the man and woman entered. 

 

"Where is she?!" The man panicked the moment he saw that she was not there. 

 

"Look above."  Was all she said and when they looked up and saw her on the ceiling like some kind of possessed ghost, both dropped their jaws. She let go of the roof and just dropped in front of them and landed perfectly on her feet, the only sound being a soft thud that echoed around the room. 

 

"You have 3 more operations to go." The woman spoke as she tried to keep her voice from wavering. "2 body modifications and 1 sensory enhancement. You will have the larger operation and should it be successful you will be moved into a bigger room." Her voice was soft but still even. "And congratulations, you are the only person to have made it this far." 

 

"What happens if I complete all the operations?" It was a question that had bee bugging her since it started. She could only think that she would be killed or stored away so that when the Ark descended she would be there to fight for them. 

 

"I do not know, but I will try my hardest to keep you alive." The woman promised and the man only nodded his head in agreement. They both turned to leave and Clarke followed behind them down the hallway and to the science experiment room. 

 

"This time please lay down on your stomach." The man said and she just gave a quick nod as she laid down on the gurney and they strapped her in, the man grabbed his laptop and started typing away at it again until he had finished and gave the woman a nod before hooking her up to more I.V. drips but the bags were purple this time. 

 

The woman approached and with a purple liquid that was darker than what was in the I.V. bags and injected it into her, she had a moment of calm before the pain came. It was the same pain as if her bones were being destroyed but this one was accompanied by a pain that felt as though her back was swelling and building up pressure. She let out a short shout before falling back down to the table. 

 

She awoke on her bed and she felt extra heavy. When she pushed her self up and off the bed she felt the extra weight and fell backwards. Letting out a shout at the unexpected pain she felt in her back she looked and saw that she had wings hanging out of her shoulder blades. 

 

Of all things wings? Well if she thought about it, it did kind of make sense. Jaha's goal was to create an all terrain super soldiers so if she could fight underwater why wouldn’t she fight in the sky. She let out a quick laugh before standing up and walking to get used to the new weight. She then did about an hour of stretches before using the remining time trying to control her wings. 

 

The woman wasn’t lying when she said she'd get her a bigger room, this one was big enough to fly in and so she tried, but by then end of the day there were multiple dents in the room where she had crashed into them but she had managed to get the basic gist of flying. But the next problem came when she tried to sleep, she just couldn’t sleep with the new weight on her back so she started wishing they would disappear, almost willing them to. 

 

Then she felt the change, her started to feel lighter bit by bit. She looked back and saw the wings folding in on themselves, slowly disappearing into her back, she felt like the weight was moved from her back to the middle of her chest, it wasn't the best but it was more comfortable to sleep with than on her back. 

 

By the fourth day she had gotten used to flying and was now working on hovering, which is a lot harder than flying with momentum. The door opened just as she lost control and spiraled down and crash landed into the man that had just walked through. 

 

The woman let out a small laugh while the man struggled to push Clarke off of him. Clarke rolled off and let out a small giggle. 

 

"So I'm assuming that it's the next experiment?" She spoke and looked at both of them, and when they nodded Clarke just gave a small sigh and began pulling her wings back into her body. The man and woman watched in shock as it looked like the feathers were being pulled back into themselves and disappearing and for a moment thought that the experiment had failed and that her D.N.A. was unstable. 

 

"Are we going or what?" She looked at both of them and gave them a look that said 'are you stupid?' The man was the first to break out of his stupior. 

 

"What... How did you, what just happened?" And for the first time since he spoke he couldn’t keep his voice calm. 

 

"I just pulled them back into my body? It easier to sleep and sit with them in." She spoke as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. The man just gave a sigh and pulled the woman out the door and Clarke followed behind and back into the experiment room where she laid down and they strapped her in. 

 

"This is the last body modification specific drug and its effects very from person to person. Its basically a personalized weapon. Some get claws, one got a dagger and this other one was able to emit poison from his body." 

 

"When I pass out can you also give me a shot of the Lactobacillus, flying is exhausting and I need stronger muscles." The woman sighed but nodded her head in agreement before giving her a shot of the weapon medicine quickly followed by a shot of Lactobacillus that was suspiciously dark. 

 

The pain came a lot sooner and it was focused on her back, arms and feet and that was already bad enough before the lactic acid began being deployed, she arched up from the gurney and released her wings before lying back down and promptly passing out. 

 

The man and woman watched in wonder as she released her wings, they slowly changed from a blueish colour to a deep black that was outlines by an almost glowing neon blue colour. They watched as the nanotechnology took hold and sharpened her feathers making them effectively giant blades. They watched as from her arms grew what looked to be a blade made of bone and from her feet grew razor sharp retractable claws.


	4. The descent

"Clarke spent the next few days stretching her muscles, which were now as hard as steel. She could punch a dent into the steel, her wings could cut it and her claws and blade swords, both of which she could retract into her body like her wings, made climbing and maneuvering so much easier. It was a while before her supposed final experiment began. 

 

"It's time." The man spoke as he entered the room, Clarke tucked her wings into her body when she landed from her glide and followed him down the hallway and up onto the gurney where she was strapped down. The man typing away at his computer before giving the woman a thumbs up. Clarke turned her head to the side exposing her neck to the woman as she injected her with a red liquid. 

 

The liquid moved throughout Clarke's body before it really began to take effect. While the Lactobacillus effected the muscles this effected the senses and as such Clarke felt her eyes burning and everything around her she became hypersensitive of, this was probably the worst pain because everything was enhanced, including the nerves end as such the pain was also felt much more vividly. 

 

The pain continued until she finally passed out after a few minutes which felt like hours. 

 

When Clarke awoke she was laying down on her bed, which felt different. It wasn't the bed that changed but rather she because hyperaware of the texture of the mattress as her sense of touch was amplified and she could see every little speck of dust, even those on the wall opposite her, she could hear the buzzing of the machines in her ear and the heartbeats of the man and woman, one was erratic, it sounded like it was under a lot of stress. 

 

As per her guess the man and woman soon walked through the door, their backs straight and shoulders tense, as if ready to lash out at anything. It was nothing like the relaxed pose that they had adopted around her. Something was wrong and chances were it had her at the center of it. Clarke sat there and watched as they both walked up to her while avoiding eye contact. 

 

"It has decided by the council that you are too dangerous to have on the Ark, you will be floated in 1 week, during which we are to observe if there are any unpredicted side effects of this operation before we actively give it to any volunteering guards before we descend back to earth." The woman's voice had the iciness back in it but there was also a undeniable sadness in her voice. She had watched over Clarke and had grown attached to the child and was now being told that she was to float her. 

 

Clarke wasn't really surprised, she had honestly expected this. To be used and then thrown away when it suited the higher ups, when it suited her mother. She looked back at the woman with emotionless eyes, she didn't make any other movement besides to look at them. 

 

"Typical." Was all she said before she flopped back down into the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't sleep but she listened to everything that was happening in that room, the breathes of the man and woman, their heart beats and if she really focused she could feel the minuet changes in the air that accompanied someone's movement. 

 

She could feel the air move as they turned around and walked to leave the room. She heard the sliding of the door open and close, the sounds of the heartbeats grew fainter with every moment within, once she was sure that they were gone, she let her emotions tumble out. The weeks of suppressed pain, rage and sadness all poured out. She turned around and sobbed into the pillows and let out muffled screams that still echoed hauntingly around the room. 

 

She cried because of her dad, all the memories of him smiling and laughing with her. Cheering for the soccer team at the T.V. even though he knew they would lose because they had watched that certain match already. She cried because her mother turned on her and betrayed her, offered her up for experimentation without a second thought. She cried because of the friends she had and the happy family memories and wondered just how much of them were lies. 

 

She screamed because her mother betraying them hurt, hurt more than anything else that followed. She screamed because they had turned her into a monster, probably at her mothers orders, she screamed because of all the physical pain she went through, she screamed because she was going to die and there wasn't a single thing she could do to change her fate. 

 

She screamed and cried till she could no longer, she stared at her pillow, feeling the softness in the fabric but also the start contrast of all the grime on it, they couldn’t wash stuff whenever they wanted because of the water supply.  

 

She stayed there, not moving to even to eat, not that he got much food. The council had decided to float her so why would they waste recourses on keeping her alive. She got one meal a day and that was only half a ration instead of a full one. 

 

It was on the third day when the man and woman quickly opened the door, their heart beats erratic, that Clarke knew something was happening. 

 

"Hide your wings." The woman ordered in a hushed and quite tone, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her, the man quickly following behind while tapping away at something on his computer. The woman lead her down corridor after corridor. They encountered a group of guards on patrol and she was quickly pulled by her wrist to hide behind a piece of metal. The guards continued to walk by without notice of their sneaking around. 

 

They continued to make their way quickly down the maze of corridors and lights. They eventually made it to their destination as the woman slowed down and the grip on her wrist slackened off. As they approached a door. The woman approached and it opened, Clarke and the man followed behind her. She found herself in a launch bay with a single person dropship. 

 

"This is the best we could do. There is still a chance that you will die, but it's not guaranteed unlike if you were to stay here," The woman spoke quickly and Clarke could guess what was happening, "quickly, put this on while Tristan permanently removes the nanites in you from the system." The woman shoved an old fashion space suit into Clarke's hands. 

 

Clarke does as she is asked, cause hesitating and being caught is going to end so much worse than if she actually escapes. She put her legs into the suit before pulling it up and threading her arms into it. The woman grabbed a helmet and lead Clarke to the pod before shoving her inside. 

 

"Once your nanites are offline then we will launch you down to earth. Please survive." The woman requested before strapping her in. Clarke watched as she pulled away then hesitated for a moment as a flicker of guilt and love passed over her face before she pulled Clarke into a hug before leaving. 

 

"Nanites are offline in 10." The man, Tristan, spoke to the woman and started to count down until the nanites were offline. 

 

"3." 

 

"2." 

 

"1."  

 

Clarke held her breath expecting pain but when nothing happened she quickly looked around, the woman approached once again and made sure the helmet was secure before looking away and walking over to the wall where a red button laid. She looked once again at Clarke before pressing the button. 

 

"Preparing for launch." A monotone robotic voice spoke over the loud speaker in the hanger before Clarke felt the rattle of the of the machine as it was getting ready for launch. It was at that moment that Clarke heard the sound of boots echoing in the hallway, their pace fast meaning they had a destination and had to get there quickly. 

 

"Run, their coming!" Clarke yelled at the two of them and watched as they looked at each other and gave a quick nod before running off to the side and hid out of sight, but she could still hear their breaths and heartbeats signifying that they were at least still in the room. 

 

The boots came crashing through the door and Clarke looked over to see a about 20 guards storm the room before she made eye contact with Thelonious Jaha and her mother. She could see the expressions of shock on both of their faces as they saw who it was in the pod. 

 

"Clarke, what are you doing?!" Her mother all but screeched at her, while her eyes looked mad, not mad as in angry but as in sanity. She was her ticket to being the chancellor and she was escaping on a stolen drop pod, this was going to ruin all her plans. This was going to ruin her reputation. 

 

"Clark, get out of the drop pod now." Thelonious' voice was calm and collected but she knew different. The erratic heartbeat said he was angry and confused. 

 

"Goodbye." Was all Clarke managed to say before her pod launched towards earth. 

 

The moment the pod was launched Clarke could feel herself being whiplashed from the violent jerking caused from the launch, things seemed to settle immediately after. The smoothness of just floating through space seemed to instill a calmness in the fact that she was probably moving at about 100km to the ground. 

 

Things immediately got rough again as the pod entered the atmosphere, the air friction sending vibrations throughout the pod, and being amplified by Clarkes extremely sensitive body. The heat generated seemed to feel like a blast furnace. 

 

The worst was when the parachutes deployed. Clarke's head whipped forwards and smashed against the instrument panel in front of her causing her to blackout as she received a large gash across her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see anything please leave me a comment about it.
> 
> And sorry about the gap, my life suddenly upped the difficulty, My courses got harder, I now have to present a Lesson every week and a few more personal things are happening that chews up time.
> 
> But i promise to attempt at least a chapter every week. I'm hoping to release maybe 2 or 3 a week, but i can only guarantee 1 chap a week at the moment.


	5. A falling star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a quick note, as you should have guessed from the first few paragraphs, this is from Lexa's point of view.

Lexa was only 13 when it happened. She was out in the forest tracking a deer to bring back the village as part of the trial she was assigned to complete her training and officially be a hunter and a warrior. All warriors had to train to hunt first, because what's the point in being able to fight if your team starves to death before they can accomplish anything. 

 

When a first has deemed that their second is capable of taking on the hunting trial, it doesn’t just mean that they can hunt, but rather they are ready to be sent on long term missions where one would have to hunt their own food. 

 

She was walking along the ground, her feet silently gliding across the ground floor, the leaves not making a single crunch or rustle as she moved form place to place, she looked like she was hovering. She had stopped and bent down close to the ground to take a quick look at the tracks in the ground, she ran her fingers over them feeling everything the earth has to tell her. The depth of the print, telling her how fast it was moving, the moister of the ground also coming into consideration and the angle to the print telling her the direction it went in. 

 

She opened her eyes, her green iris' quickly scanning the forest around her to make sure that she was the only predator and once she saw no signs, she resumed her hunt. The bright greens and dark browns where rushing past her figure as she speed up to catch the chase, she couldn't fail. She wasn't allowed to fail, if she did it would bring shame upon Anya, her mentor and mother figure. She was the one that looked after her when Azgeda attacked her home village and slaughtered her parents. So to bring her shame was something she could never do, so she put all her effort into tracking this deer so that she would bring it home and to make Anya proud of her. 

 

For the remainder of the day she continued to track the deer, it was constantly on the move like it could sense that it was being hunted. She continued to hunt throughout the day, and eventually the bright sun in the sky had lowered to dusk and it was getting progressively harder to track the deer, so before it became completely black she had decided to set up a small camp and quickly gathered the required resources before the sun went fully down. She had gathered a few logs and a bit of tinder and all the pieces from in between. 

 

She quickly set up a small fire as it was summer and she needed neither the heat nor the light to last for more than a few hours. The fire was small and it barely illuminated it's surroundings but it was good enough to cook a few of the nuts she had picked up on her hunt. She put a little stove over the fire before throwing in some red berries and letting them warm before mushing them into a paste and adding some blue berries, only half the amount of the red berries was thrown in. The mush slowly turned from a deep red to a light purple. Lexa waited until it had started to boil before throwing in some brown green nut and just letting them sit before removing it from the fire. 

 

She let the meal, one commonly made on short trips through the forest, cool before she attempted to eat it. The nuts absorbing the berries became full of flavour before the heat made the outside hard and sealed a soft and gooey like substance on the inside, while the berry paste became almost like a soup, it was nutritious and good for eating but you cant eat it constantly as it will eventually make you very sick. Lexa ate the soup first before she ate the nuts, as they were her favourite part, and it was just small things like these that made her seem still like a child and not someone that’s about to be a warrior. 

 

She had just finished her mean and had thrown some sand onto the fire to help extinguish it but she left some parts burning, just simply for that little bit of comfort that it provided her as she sat staring at the sky. The stars were out and it was magnificent and a rare kind of beauty. Just the sheer diversity in them but all came together to make a beautiful scene that anyone could admire. Some were brighter, some were coloured and some were just a different size, but even amongst all those differences they made a beautiful picture and sometimes she felt as though she was staring into the soul of the world. 

 

It was when she had just fallen asleep, the fire had burnt out and things were only illuminated by the glowing embers left behind. The sky was just as beautiful even with no one viewing it. The forest had fallen asleep and all but the late night prowlers had fallen asleep. It was in this time of peace when the sky rumbled, disturbing all that heard it. 

 

Lexa woke to the sound of rumbling and immediately assumed a defensive stance that would allow her to flee should the rumbling be cause by a pauna. The rumbling came from all around and Lexa assumed that she had be surrounded, but when she searched the forest that surrounded her and saw no threats or any signs of threats she became confused. 

 

She continued to search for the threat as the rumbling of the trees and earth got louder and stronger, but nothing approached, it wasn't until Lexa heard the air being ripped did she look up and saw the cause of the earth's rumbling. 

 

It was a bright something that was falling from the sky, it almost looked like one of the stars had fallen and was coming down to the earth. Only this star was coming down with such unrestrained force that it made the earth cry, almost as if it was fearing what was coming down to it. It was coming in fast and she watched in awe as fire came out from the front as it slowed, and as it did the earth seemed to slow down in it's crying. 

 

Lexa watched as it continued to fall and then a white material had come out of its back which seemed to allow the falling star to fall even slower. By this point the bright whiteness of the star had dimmed to a glowing red, but it was still coming in fast and Lexa realised that the star would hit the earth near her, it looked like it would only be a few kilometers off towards the mountains anyways. 

 

She continued to watch until she could no longer see the device behind the tree tops. She turned around to put out the last remaining embers of her fire when she heard the sound, it was a roar so loud and fierce that it made a pauna sound like a baby monkey. But that wasn't what caught her, it was the force behind the sound that hit her. The trees shook and the leaves feel, the ground was raised into a storm cloud and she was almost knocked off her feet. 

 

She looked towards the direction of where the star had landed with sweat pouring out of every pore in her skin, what ever had fallen was not to be messed with, that was made obvious but Lexa had thought if she could welcome it maybe it would help them, but she wasn't stupid to believe that the creature would just leave her alone so she decided to watch and observe first before approaching. 

 

She went to stomp out the embers only to find that the force had either extinguished them already, nocked them away or had smothered them in the dirt it had picked up. She silently grabbed her weapons and wore them, a sword and quiver over alternating shoulders and daggers put in their respective sleeves on her arms, thighs, torso and boots. She grabbed her bow and began to walk in the direction with her heart picking up speed with every meter that she got closer to where the star had landed. 

 

She paid extra attention to her steps, making sure not to break a single leaf or twig, so as to not alert the monster of her location. She quickly and quietly crossed the distance in about an hour, spending all the extra time to make sure that she didn't leave a clue of where she came from incase it decided to track her back to her village. The closer she got the more she realised just how luck she had been to be so far away from where it had landed, the closer she got the more damage she saw. 

 

There were upturned trees with roots in the air, the plants and grass had been lifted up and thrown around, she even saw a few corpses of animals that had been caught in the force that had been impaled on trees and the closer she got the more gruesome the corpses got. As she was nearing what seemed to be a clearing, made from all the trees being ripped out and thrown away, she saw a pauna and almost let out a gasp but didn't and froze still, hoping it wouldn't see her move. 

 

When it didn't move for a while she observed it and slowly moved around the creature, wondering why it wasn’t moving, when she saw a tree branch piercing straight through where its heart should be. Wondering just what kind of creature could do that to a pauna when not even the best warriors could even make a one bleed set off her thoughts and they all agreed that what ever it was shouldn't be pissed off. 

 

Once the edge of the clearing was in view Lexa lowered her body and slowly crept forward as far as she could without exposing herself, so she could see the creature without opening herself up to an attack or blind rage at whatever had caused this disaster. 

 

In front of her the ground was almost perfectly level in hundreds of meters in every direction from the center, a perfect place to set up a farming village, she notes before looking to the center to see what had caused the roar. She rose her eyebrows in surprise when what she saw wasn't a monster or a beast but a metal container, like those used by the mountain men. She quickly scanned the perimeter to make sure that no mountain men were actually there to take her. Once she found none she quickly bolted towards the object in the middle making occasional twist and turns in her path so has to decrease the chance of being hit by a projectile in case one was fired from the weird shaped object. 

 

She had decided that if it was something related to the mountain men then it needed to be destroyed or pulled apart, as long as the object stopped working then it was fine. She quickly approached and the closer she got the more details she could see. The first thing she saw was that some parts were still obviously red hot and that it had the white fabrics behind it, so there was absolutely no doubt that this wasn't the object that fell from the sky. The second thing she noticed was that besides the parts that were crushed together, basically the entire front part, was that it was almost entirely smooth, just a few joining lines here and there. 

 

She could not grasp what the device was meant to do, maybe it was designed to do what it just had, level and destroy the earth. But it seemed to big and sending a missile that exploded would do more damage, but then again, she doubted that it could kill a pauna like this one had. But maybe it was designed to monitor the outside earth and other details and send information back to the mountain, and if that was the case, the less they received the better. 

 

She approached with the intent to destroy what she could so that it could provide no benefit to the mountain men what so ever, the less they knew the better. She walked around it and studied it from every angle she could while keeping a respectable distance so that if anything unexpected happened she would have enough distance to either run or fight back. 

 

She slowly approached while she continued to circle around it, getting closer and closer with each round, her green eyes constantly scanning the object in front of her and her surroundings. Once she got close enough she could appreciate how big it was. It was almost three times her height and almost 5 warrior bodies thick, what ever was inside had to be precious or dangerous to have that much space and protection. 

 

Once she was close enough to touch it she slowly raised her hand as if she was trying to calm a spooked animal and laid her hands upon a small detail that stuck out against the smooth surface of the object. It was a small indentation with a holding point in it. 

 

After making sure that nothing would happen if it was touched, she slowly increased the amount of pressure in her grip until she was holding it with her full strength, deciding upon another test she pulled on it, slowly at first but the more she pulled the harder it became to pull, it reached a point where the resistance was so strong that she was pulling it with both her hands, she kept pulling trying to figure out what it was doing. 

 

At the force the 13 year old girl was releasing upon the handle it finally popped and all the pressure built up behind it vanished, sending Lexa flying a few feet back in surprise. 

 

 Once the handle popped Lexa quickly let go of the handle and jumped back, but with the pressure suddenly disappearing she jumped back further than intended and lost her footing upon landing and quickly landed on her ass. She didn't let that stop her as she rolled over backwards and quickly got into a crouching position ready to respond to what had just happened. 

 

Nothing happened for a while and she was just starting to calm down when the object let out a loud hissing sound that had Lexa back on guard almost instantaneously. She eyed the object in front of her trying to guess what was happening with it when her eyes caught a slight movement on the object. A part of the panels had been pushed out of the object and were slowly opening up even more as she slowly started to circle the object with wary eyes looking for anything else that might have changed or pointed out what was happening to it. 

 

She continued to look at the moving part of the object, after having searched every part of it and finding nothing else had changed, and when it had opened to give about a meters space between the moving panel and the rest of the object, and little bits of light were able to enter what was a pitch black hole, did she see what was inside. 

 

Inside was a person, they were dressed in white and was wearing a funny helmet but it was a person and she looked injured. But if she was a mountain man the she would die and she would be doing her people a favour if she was killed. So that's what she planned to do. She slowly and carefully entered the object and snuck up on the unconscious girl before putting her hands on the helmet and pulling it off. No need to get her blade dirty if the air will kill them for us. 

 

But she was surprised, her skin didn't boil and melt like it normally would for a mountain man, instead the girl in front of her continued to breath as if breathing their air was normal, she should kill her here but if should could breath the air then it could mean a few things. The mountain men had figured out a way to breath their air, or she came from people that could breath their air but also had technology like the mountain men, she didn't know which one was scarier. 

 

But if this girl could breath their air then it meant that they could extract information from her more easily than those who would die if they even felt the air. They could extract information and didn't have to worry about the time limit on the lives of their prisoner. 

 

After coming to the conclusion of what to do with the girl she quickly got out of the object and ran back into the forest looking for logs and vines that were all over the place, she didn’t have to go far before she found two relatively straight and long logs and multiple meters of vine. She dragged them back to the object before lashing the two logs together so that she could easily drag them behind her, but then she used some vine to almost create a weave, and even after doing that she still had a few meters of vine left. 

 

She entered the object again but this time with a clear plan in her head of what was going to happen. She used her dagger to cut all the things that were harnessing the girl to the object, which included the white suit as it had been snagged in various area in crumpled metal, and as she was doing so she noticed a few peculiar things about the girl, being the lines, possibly scars, that adorned the girls neck that seemed to move a little with every breath the girl took. This time she also noticed how bright and blonde the girl's hair was, and again had some weird shaped identical scars on each or her arms, fingers and toes. 

 

The blonde girl's clothing was also very unique, a bright orange top and darker coloured pants, she almost looked like a flower, a very weird flower, but a flower non the less. And after struggling with the girl she managed to get her out of the opening, which may have involved pushing the blonde girl out the opening followed by a loud thud. 

 

Once the girl was in the sunlight there were a few more things she noticed about the girl, one was that she weighed an unusual amount considering the size of her body, the second were the muscles that adorned the girl's body, the blonde girl's skin stuck to them like there was no fat which made them look like they were chiseled from marble, the second being that the top part of her back was shaped a little weirdly, almost as if someone had put small breasts on her back instead of her front. But she didn't pay it much mind as she also quickly removed herself from the object and quickly grabbed the vine and used it to bind the girls hands and feet together before shoving and rolling her onto the device she made earlier with the two logs. 

 

She picked up the front of the sleigh like device and used it to pull the blonde haired girl behind her away from the metal object and towards to forest where she would feel at ease once more. But as she got to the edge of the forest she realised one small problem, she would have to clear a path, at least until she left the area where the tree had fallen over. So she had to put the girl down and clear a small path before she picked her up again and dragged her to the end of the path before dropping her and repeating. 

 

By the time the first day was over she had managed to clear a path and had made it back halfway to her village. The girl hadn't woken once and Lexa had worried that the girl was dead so she had at multiple times during the trip had checked to make sure the girl was breathing. And when every time she was Lexa let out a sigh of relief, if she took a dead girl back instead of her hunt then she would be in trouble, at least if she was alive she would be in less trouble. 

 

She had decided to take a rest for the night, her arms were killing her as it was much more effort then she thought there would be as the girl weighed a lot and the constant action of putting her down and picking her up again  had created and extra strain that normally wouldn't be there. 

 

She set up a small fire again to cook her dinner, she had only a few berries and nuts left behind that she didn't put in her last meal, just incase something happened, she gave a small smirk at the thought and prepared her meal, there was no need to rush, she would reach TonDC by tomorrow afternoon if she continued at the same pace, but she would probably arrive at lunch considering she no longer needed to clear a path for her prisoner. 

 

The night passed quickly, she fell asleep while staring at the stars, something she would often do with Costia when she had the chance, but her mind wondered to how the girl just across from her had fallen from them, she wondered what it would be like to live amongst the stars, to be able to position them to create pictures from them for those on the ground to view. She even wondered briefly if the blonde was some sort of god, but then quickly dismissed the thought as stupid, all the gods were adult women, none were a child. 

 

When she awoke the girl was surprisingly still asleep, and after checking that she was still breathing she quickly set off towards her home. As she walked she could still see signs of the roar and briefly wondered if anyone at the village had heard it and if Anya was panicking about what would become of her, but secretly she was panicking about what Anya would do when she saw the Blonde girl that she was dragging behind her, would she be confused, angry, concerned or a combination of all three. The last being the more likely option to happen. 

 

But the frown was soon removed from her face about how Costia would demand to know all the details about what had happened and would be barraged with questions about things she wouldn't know, things like where did the blonde come from and what was her name. 

 

She frowned again at the thought of also having to tell Anya and possibly Indra or even the Heda, the last thought both excited her and scared her. She would have to explain about the flat land and about what had happened to the earth. It was going to be a terrifying and confusing conversation. 

 

While she was in her thoughts she didn't realise just how much distance she had covered until she had heard the sounds of the village up ahead, there was a lot more noise then usual so she assumed that they had heard the roar. She knew that the moment she appeared there were going to be questions so she steeled her face and looked straight forward and walked to the wall. 

 

The guards shouted as soon as they saw her and relaxed the moment they saw who it was, but tensed when they saw what she was carrying behind her. She was dreading the moment she reached the gate but she still kept her steady approach. 

 

_"Who is that?"_  The guard on the left asked, Vandal, as he raised his weapon towards her, no, not towards her but the girl she was dragging. 

 

_"Go get Anya, I will speak to her about the girl."_  Was her response as she stared down the guard and noticed that the one on the right had gone to do as she asked. She held the guards glare and didn't back down until she saw Anya out of the peripheral's of her vision. She quickly turned her head to make eye contact with Anya and saw the worry and concern in them, even if Anya would never say them out loud. 

 

_"Leave us."_  Was all Anya said as she approached, her eyes moving from Lexa's to the Blonde girl that was behind her. Anya waited until the guards had left them alone, one giving a quick glance at Anya then the forest again before moving away, not to far away, just far enough that we wouldn't be heard but so that he could still watch the perimeter. 

 

_"Who is that?"_  Was the first question to leave Anya's mouth but before she could start explaining Anya had started to speak again, _"Few saw it, the white streak that_ _descended_ _from the sky, but the roar that followed had woken everyone up, many fear it is a beast that the gods have sent to us and then a_ _day later you rock up with a strange girl in stranger clothes. So tell me, who is she?"_  

 

_"She would be the beast that many speak of,"_  She looked Anya in the eye as she spoke so that Anya could see that there were no lies in them, _"The white streak landed near where I had camped, and went to explore, If it was a beast I wanted to know what kind, if it was something else I wanted to know so we could make a better plan against it as_ _quickly_ _as possible. What I found however was Mountain men technology and after making sure that there were no Mountain men I approached and then it opened up and revealed this girl."_ She could see the disbelief in Anya's eyes as she gestured to the blonde girl behind her, having long since putting her down, _"She was covered in a suit similar to the Mountain men so I removed the helmet while she slept, but her skin didn't burn like theirs would, she just kept breathing normally. So I tied her up and dragged her here so you could get answers. If she is a part of the Mountain men we can finally have a chance at brining them down, and if she isn't form the mountain it means there are people with the technology of the Mountain but can_ _freely_ _breath our air."_  

 

_"While I do not agree to all of it such as approaching such a big risk in the first place, you do have_ _the mind of a natural leader_ _Leska_ _."_ Anya complimented her and then went to grab the quickly made drag sled before dragging it through the village towards the prison block where they kept people before their punishment. 

 

She followed behind Anya, she was her second and it was natural to follow their first around every where they went, and walked with her when they arrived at the prison. She helped Anya she strung the girl up to the roof, her feet were dangling about a foot above the ground, it was then that she realised just how old the girl looked, well, not old, but young. She looked even younger than her and she actually felt a little sorry for her. But once the girl was chained up she left with Anya and headed towards the healers hut where Anya told one, Nyko, to tend to the prisoner to make sure that she would wake soon. 

 

After that final stop she and Anya headed towards their tent, she entered and realised how much she missed sleeping on furs, even if she was away for only a few days. 

 

_"Anya."_ She said with a little nervousness that she rarely displays. 

 

_"Yes,_ _Leska_ _?"_  Anya responded almost as if she knew she would speak up. 

 

_"I failed to bring back my hunt, I_ _apologise_ _for failing you."_ She spoke with conviction and a little sadness, but also a promise to do so much better should she be allowed to try again. 

 

_"_ _Leska_ _, you have succeeded, you may not have brought back a deer or a buck, but you brought back something that is worth so much more than anything else that you possibly could have."_ She could hear the truth and the praise in Anya's voice and that night she slept a lot better than she normally would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient, My writing style was undergoing a change and so halfway though the chapter it felt like i had handed it off to another author, there should be that contrast in the first few paragraphs btw.
> 
> As an apology this chapter is 4,800 words instead of 2,000 like it would be, and I am probably going to try and keep my chapter at around 5,000 words, but that might just mean that I update less regularly than I had promised, and by that i mean that it's probably just going to be one chapter a week without a possible second or third.
> 
> But I hope that you had a fun time reading this and if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story please drop a comment and I'll respond to it if I can.
> 
> Thank you for the time you put into reading this!
> 
> Love you all
> 
> the Clexian from 'stralia.


	6. Forgetting to fly

The bite in Clarke's wrist is ultimately what brought her conciseness forth from the nothingness that it was just residing in. As she slowly came forth and back into the realm of the living there were many things that were immediately brought to attention, the most noticeable was that she was hanging by her wrists, she could feel a small trickle of blood running down her arms, the shackles having dug into her skin of her wrists. 

 

The next most noticeable thing was the breathing and the beating of hearts, and by the sounds of it they are most likely human. This sent her into a panic, wasn't she supposed to be the only living thing down here, wasn't she supposed to be alone, what are they going to do with her? Those were just some of the questions that quickly flicked through her head a she tried to imagine how she got here. 

 

But almost as soon as the panic seemed like it had set in, it was gone and Clarke's mind was set into a creepily calm state, all signs of the previous panic had just vanished. She attempted to use this calm to her full advantage and try to figure out a plan, the breathing of the two people were just out of view were probably guards that were to alert someone of any changes, so she kept completely still. 

 

Her mind worked a million miles an hour as she looked around her cell, being careful to not make nay sound whilst doing so. She looked at the chains that were keeping her prisoner, the looked old and rusted, she was surprised that they were even still holding together. The next thing was the way they were attached to the ceiling. The chains were just bolted to the roof, the bolts also rusted. She was sure that if she gave them a hard enough tug then they would either break or pop right out. 

 

The next thing she took a look at was the state of the door, the metal on the door was in a lot better of a condition than the chains, but there were still parts that rusted and she was sure that if she kicked hard enough in the right places then she could bend some of the bars to create a gap big enough for her to escape through. 

 

She then scanned the room to see if there was anything that could be of use but after seeing that the cell was completely empty except her Clarke then quickly formulated a plan to escape but first she needed to see if the people had captured her had bad intentions of if this was just a precautionary, I mean, she did fall from the sky and that might have scared them. 

 

"Hello?"  Clarke called out in a questioning tone before rattling her chains to make sure that she had gained the attention of the guards. And certainly after crating a little racket one of the guards from around the corner  walked into the line of sight of what she could see from through the cell door. 

 

Clarke was surprised, the man was big and full of muscle. On the ark because of the lack of food the only muscles that developed were the ones that naturally came with being a male teenager in puberty, so to look at a man that seemed to be pure muscle, with clothes that tightly hugged his body was a bit of a shock. The man had a head of hair that seemed to be almost black and had tribal tattoo's covering his face. Overall he was quite intimidating, she was starting to second guess her ability to escape if all of them were as fit as him. 

 

"Shof op." The guard almost seemed to growl at her, the language wasn't one that she recognised, it was probably the language that developed over a century, a new language that came into existence after the bombs were dropped. And if that was all they spoke then things were going to be difficult when trying to convey intention and get answers for herself. 

 

"I don't understand -" She started to speak, getting lost in her thought to realise that the guard had moved away and was no longer there, well he was, but was around the corner doing his duty, and giving information to a potential enemy was always a bad move so he was probably just ignoring her. 

 

She was left to try and think of a way to communicate because just hoping that they were able to speak English was just as stupid as hoping they would speak German. If they did speak English then that was great but if they didn't she needed to know how to communicate back, her best bet was trying to pick up what she could from when they spoke to her and try and communicate back. Her best bet was to try to get them to release her and then draw her intention. 

 

Time seemed to pass lowly as Clarke thought up more and more ways to get across her intention as she heard 3 heart beats approaching her cell. One would probably be the guard that walked away to fetch someone, the other two were probably her interrogators but something seemed off, one of the heart beats was beating a little to fast, it was either in fear, nervousness or excitement, most likely a combination of all three. 

 

She was right about one of them as they stopped just outside of her cell and stayed there while the other two kept  walking towards her. She watched in rapt attention as two women approached her cage, well, one woman and a child. 

 

The child confused her, why was a child coming to watch her being interrogated or questioned, although perhaps she was an apprentice of sorts. They would make the most sense but she still felt slightly bad for the child, if she was to be tortured then it wasn't something that she wanted a girl barely above her own age to see. 

 

She looked away from the child and towards the woman, she had high cheek bones and dirty blonde hair with hazel green eyes. She just stood there staring at her for a few moments, as if appraising her to see if she would be a threat to her. It was at this moment that Clarke realised that both the woman and the girl's body were littered with weapons. 

 

A sword crossing their backs along with a quiver of arrows, daggers along their thighs and she could see all the small tell tale signs of hidden weapons such as unnatural and slight bumps where there normally shouldn't be. And if she had to guess, some if not most of those blades were covered in some kind of poison, she could smell it. 

 

But before she could do anything or say anything the woman stopped staring at her and slowly approached, her steps slow and meaningful, every move having a purpose, and that purpose being to intimidate her as much as she possibly can, and it was working. 

 

To a degree. 

 

"Chon yu bilaik?" The woman spoke, almost as if expecting her to understand the strange language she spoke. She scrusched her face up at the woman and tilted her head to the side in an attempt to try and convey confusion without actually speaking. 

 

"Ai sad chon yu bilaik." It was no longer a question but a demand, one she couldn't refuse or she would be harmed. The woman had lost all passive curiosity and was now going to get them through any means possible. The way her eyes hardened when she spoke and her tone became firm said all that needed to be said; 'speak now or else.' 

 

Against everything she had decided she gave into that little bit of hope that they understood English. 

 

"I don't speak your language." Was all she said and although her face didn't display any change, she could hear her heart pick up a little speed and her breath staggered for just a split second that would be unnoticeable to anyone else but her. She shot a quick glance at the girl and could see that her eyes had widened just a little bit, again, it was an almost unnoticeable difference, but it made all the difference, it meant that they understood. 

 

"You gonna stare all day or are you going to respond?" She taunted, hoping to cause a reaction or a slip up that would clue her into what kind of situation that she had gotten herself into. And it almost worked. Their hearts kicked the pace up once again but it was only slightly. The girl's eyes had widened just a little bit more, but it was more than last time. 

 

"Ai nowe ovre op, splita." The woman remarked and it gave her the perfect way to respond to the almost threat. 

 

"Obviously you do, or else you wouldn't have responded." The woman froze just slightly at her words and the girl was obviously surprised as her eyes were fully blown open and she glanced at the woman as if wondering how she was going to respond. After the initial freeze the woman lost all of her friendly nature, even though it was just a little bit, and her eyes became distant and cold. 

 

"Who are you." The woman asked again, except in English this time, and it wasn't really a question either but more of a demand. She looked the woman in the eyes and gave a small smirk, she had managed to get an advantage on them and she wouldn't give it up, no matter what they did. 

 

It was obvious that her attitude was frustrating the woman as she quickly grabbed a dagger from her thigh. The woman slid the knife up her shirt and then dragged it upwards, effectively cutting her shirt in half from the bottom up. 

 

"You will speak." It was a statement, and it was one that held a very real promise behind it, and it was said as she dragged the edge of the knife across her stomach, and she almost revealed in the feeling, it was an experience of the earth, the metal was cold and had a bite to it, nothing like the always room temperature metal on the ark. 

 

Her smirk only grew bigger as she could see that not responding was getting on the woman's nerves, she could also see that her attitude was freaking the younger girl out slightly. She could tell that she was getting under both of their skins. The woman wasn't one to make idle threats apparently as she quickly dragged the knife across her stomach hard enough to draw blood, but that only creeped them out slightly more. 

 

Her blood wasn't as it used to be, it was no longer a dark red but much rather a very bright in-your-face red with a silver tint. It was a very unnatural colour and it caused both the woman and the child to let out  small gasp and a small step back, but the woman quickly recovered and soon had the knife pointed at her again before asking a similar but different question. 

 

"What are you?" She didn't respond and continued to stare the woman down the woman while still holding a smirk on her face. She could hear her heart quickly picking up speed. She brought the knife across her chest once again when she refused to answer. She didn't flinch at all, the pain was unfeelable, she could feel it, it just wasn't a large enough pain to even register, not compared to when she was having her D.N.A modified. 

 

She just continued to stare the woman down with a smirk plastered on her face. 

 

"That was just a warm up, answer now and it wont get any worse." There was nor harness to the voice, but nor was there any warmth, it was just a monotone voice that held no emotion in it, the same kind of voice her mother used when her dad was taken and she was locked up. 

 

No, not quite, her mother's voice held a little bit of joy in it. 

 

The woman before her grew slightly uneasy before she quickly said something to the girl and both of them walked out of the cell, leaving her alone with the two guards that were posted just outside. She was happy, now that they had left she was given a chance to test her theory on being able to escape her cell. 

 

She rotated her wrists in their shackles and grabbed the chain, the act causing the shackles to rip open the skin on her wrists. Once she had the chains in her grasp she gave her legs a quick flick to get her swinging a little, she then proceeded to use her upper body muscles to pull on the chain and used the momentum to flip herself so that she could press her feet against the roof of her cell. The chain was short enough that she was almost crouching against the roof. 

 

She quickly extended her legs in an attempt to over power the bolts that held the chains to the roof, but to her pleasant surprise it wasn't the bolts that gave way but rather the chain loop that was attached to the bolts. She quickly fell but rotated her body so that she landed in a crouch, the metal loo[ clinking to the ground just behind her. She quickly stood up and looked at the two short chains that were dangling off of each wrist but no longer a single longer chain that joined the two. 

 

She could feel the movement of the two guards as they caused small vibrations with each step, small vibrations that she could easily pick up on, she had to be quick. She charged at the iron gates before leaping the last little bit with both feet tucked into her body and once she deemed herself close enough she extended them, her feet crashing into a rusty part of the metal bars and it snapped, which surprised her as she thought that it would only bend. 

 

Her body passed through the gap that she just created and she could see the surprise on the face of the guard in front of her, I mean, a little girl just snapped a metal rod and then came flying out of it. She quickly came into contact with the wall that was opposite her cell door and she bent her legs upon impact, cushioning it before spiring off the wall and headbutting one of the guards in the stomach. 

 

They both went flying into the wall but she quickly removed herself before chucking a quick glance at the other guard to discern his location and once she deemed him far enough to escape she bolted in the other direction, down a small corridor which turned to the left. She soon came into view of some stairs that lead to the surface, the ground that she had only ever imagined or saw through century old documentaries. 

 

She picked up her speed as she imagined being free for the first time in what felt forever. She could see the area that the natural light fell on. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she blinded temporarily as her eyes adjusted to the higher light levels, but it only lasted a second and then she was running up the stairs, the blue sky visible. 

 

She stumbled as she appeared in what seemed to be the middle of a village, there were people shuffling all around her, she quickly took in the sights of people manning street stalls and selling food and other small bits and pieces. The moment of awe soon came to an end as people started to notice her and cleared a circle around her. 

 

And if there was even any awe left, it came to a freezing halt as she made eye contact with the woman who had tortured her earlier. She doubled up on herself and turned and ran, it didn't matter where she was going she just needed to avoid being caught, her optimum escape route would be to take off into the skies so she started the process of taking her wings out of her body. 

 

She continued to duck and weave her way through the busy streets of where ever this place was, she stumbled, rolled and dived her way through the crowds and eventually saw the end of the village, which felt like it should be called a city instead. She picked up her pace and went all out for the last couple of hundred meters, where she finally broke free. She had cleared the edge of the village. 

 

The moment she was free she spread her wings and pushed them down with all she had while simultaneously jumping as high as she could, attempting to preform a take off, she quickly brought her wings back up and then pushed them down, but she seemed to be maintaining height, even slightly losing it, instead of gaining it. 

 

That's when it hit her, air on earth acted differently that air in the ark. She was going to have to re-learn how to fly, but it was already to late, she was gliding at a pretty fast pace towards the trees that surrounded the village. She moved her wings in an attempt to control the glide, but only served to clip a wing on a tree trunk sending her into a spiral before she hit face first into another tree. 

 

The pain was there but was barely noticeable, but the spinning did do a good job in disorientating her, especially considering her enhances senses, including balance, which only made her all the more susceptible to dizziness and nausea. 

 

As she was attempting to not dry heave, she heard people approach and wanted to run but the contracting muscles in her stomach made it practically impossible to run or even stand for that matter. She heard them approach and knew that the two people leading would be the woman and the girl. Not wanting them to do anything to her she started to retract her wings. It seemed almost as if every time she retracted or expanded her wings they did so slightly faster, something she would need to look into and train if it was true. 

 

Her wings had about 30cm to retract when the two finally arrived. After a few more moments of dry heaving, she turned around to face them she caught sight of awe and fear from the girl and a hell lot of anger and suspicion from the elder woman. 

 

There was nothing she could do to escape at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and the shorter-then-my-goal chapter, shits been playing up IRL and I know it is the most common excuse an author can give, but ill try to get another chapter out soon, hopefully in the next few days, cause ill be disappearing over the weekend.
> 
> In the mean time I would like to recommend two great pieces of writing, one a fanfic the other not:
> 
> Roaming spirits by Alex_kom_Kongeda
> 
> Parahumans by Worm
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> The Clexian surrounded by things trying to kill me


	7. A cry for help, not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send help
> 
> This will be deleted after I get some ideas.

Okay, so I know that i havent updated in a while and to be honest, i really dont have an excuse, this is just repercussions of getting ahead of myself.

 

So i first started writing this story with no idea of how this was going to play out, And by that I mean i just went  _'Wouldn't it be epic if Clarke was genetically modified?'_ and so I started to write this story with absolutely no plot line to follow or any ideas on what to incorporate into this story.

 

Long story short I have now reached a turning point in my story but i have no idea on where to direct this turn and as such I'm stuck on certain parts of chapter 7.

 

 

Look, what I'm asking is that you leave a comment or two with some plot lines or twists and then I'll come along and mash a few together and hopefully end up with a story with a direction.

 

 

Sorry for this.

 

(I'll make it up to you somehow)

 

 

 

 

A clexian that fights deadly animals on a daily basis.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I dropped my last fic and for that I apologize, but I promise to not drop this one. The reason I dropped the last fic is because I was writing it when Lexa died and I was shell shock and kinda left the fandom, but i'm back now.
> 
> If you liked this story please leave a Kudos and a comment.
> 
> Dont be afraid to comment any ideas you might like to add to the fic.


End file.
